


Cracky Fang Parallels | Alucard Squared

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Cracky Fang Parallels | A Castlevania Series [3]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: AU, Alternative Timelines, Biting, Crossover, Crossroads, Dominant/Submissive, M/M, Mash-up, Meshed Castles, Rivalry, Sex, Snarling, alternative universe, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some banter and back and forth teasing, Alucard and Trevor get closer to one another than they probably would have fathomed at the beginning of their meeting.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracky Fang Parallels | Alucard Squared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Knights/gifts).



Trevor sighed and squirmed around in bed while he tried to find a more comfortable position. He had spent the whole day at Alucard’s side, fighting off demons which seemed to have endlessly poured from the darkest parts of the castle. It was unbelievable how they had multiplied before their eyes, but in the end, they had been victorious. Of course, it had been less than easy to win the fight, but at least, they had proven that together, they were nigh unbeatable. If a little easily distracted, since in the middle of the fight, they often had bumped into one another.

And it was exactly that which had bothered Trevor the most. Sure, it was weird in itself that he had encountered an alternate version of himself, as he had understood it, but then again, the castle wasn’t exactly known to give two shits about things like time and space. They both could suddenly be warped, so an alternative version of the castle melting with the one he knew, and thus throwing someone at him from this alternate castle, was not too much for him to comprehend. What was a bit tough for him to fully understand, however, was why Alucard was getting to him so much.

He usually was really good at keeping his cool, no matter how attractive his opposite tended to get. Trevor was used to being rejected, and had used it as a way to ward off potentially interested persons. It just was that he didn’t want to have anyone intertwined with his own fate, as it often enough led to enough heartbreak to fill one of those unbearably sappy, cheap little novels that could be found in about any book shop in the cheap section. Alucard, as a joke, had gotten one for him, and Trevor had pretty much obliterated the damned book. After he had read it. But it still didn’t count as too good literature for him. It was just too sappy, too romantic, too strongly tinged with this rose-coloured outlook on the world. That was not his outlook, and he felt extremely uncomfortable with it.

And then, there was Alucard. Essentially a stranger, but still so very familiar to him. They did have their similarities, but also glaring differences which Trevor couldn’t understand how Alucard simply ignored them at times. After all, how could he ignore something so obvious as Trevor looking less than human? Alucard looked much more attractive than him, at least in his opinion, and still, there seemed to be a mutual attraction. That was something he didn’t understand at all.

It showed in many, many little details. Alucard usually was around him whenever he felt a bit uncomfortable. Trevor found Alucard’s presence very soothing by now, and almost depended on the other showing up to comfort him a little. This was odd, considering that he had been just fine on his own up to this point in time, but he supposed that he couldn’t help it in this regard. Whenever Alucard was around him like that, it was just peaceful in his mind. He could count on being covered in this warm, soft cloak when he fell asleep in the most awkward places and positions, he could bet that there would be a hand gently scritching his scalp when he was about to wake up… It was just a general affection Alucard showed over and over again that confused Trevor so very much.

He had tried to gather the courage to ask Alucard why there was this strange mutual attraction between them (or maybe not so mutual after all), but he never had actually dared to ask the other. Which was a bit pathetic in Trevor’s opinion, since he didn’t have any problem whatsoever to speak his mind and enforce it with some of his power, if necessary. But this reluctance to actually speak his mind for a change, and not just pondering on it, was making him feel like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. God damn indecision…

“You look like you just snacked on an unsavory individual.” The smooth, slightly mocking voice made Trevor flinch in surprise. Alucard had a habit of sneaking up on him, and it more than once had led to Trevor seriously questioning his abilities as a hunter. How could the dhampir just sneak up on him? Alucard sat down at the edge of his bed, and already taking off his cloak and spreading it over Trevor’s half undressed form. Smooth bastard… “This broody face doesn’t really suit you, at least I think so.”

“You are an ass.” Trevor grumbled to himself and stretched out atop of his bed. It felt good to have said that, but at the same time, he just wanted to get smacked for that. “I am broody all I like. You can’t keep me from being in a bad mood.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that, because just moments later, he felt the weight of the athletic dhampir pressed against his back, and his lips very close to his sensitive ear. This was just the kind of situation he had dreamed about, and it didn’t really help him to stay focused, or in any way indifferent towards Alucard. This was just what he had feared would happen when he would give Alucard just enough reason to tease him back. Trevor tensed up beneath the other male, biting on his lower lip. Hopefully, Alucard wouldn’t utterly abuse this situation, but knowing Alucard, he would jump at such little opportunities to get to him.

“My dear mirror image, I sincerely doubt that you are in a phase of brooding and being in a generally very bitey and bad mood. This doesn’t quite match up with the shy behavior I saw just a few nights ago. You are usually very timid around me, no?” The last few words had come in a heated whisper, and Trevor believed that his loins just had been set on fire. Curse his much too honest body, this was just too much for him. And now, Alucard threaded his fingers into his hair, tugging ever so lightly on his scalp. “I know that you are hiding something from me, Trevor Belmont.” Gods, how could his name sound so sinful, rolling from Alucard’s lips and tongue like that? “You better reveal this naughty little secret of yours, or I will make sure that it will be slowly, pleasurably pried from you… Word by word, from your quivering lips.”

Trevor believed that he would die right there and then. The way Alucard was heatedly whispering into his ear, accompanied by the softest, smallest movements against his already tense body, was just too much for him. He shuddered all over, uttering the smallest of moans. This couldn’t be true. Alucard hadn’t just said that. He had to be imagining things, but then again, this sounded just perfect for him. He had pined for Alucard’s attention in some ways, yes, but Trevor never would have suspected this to work out like this. It was just too much for him to comprehend. He wanted to make himself believe that there was no way he just had successfully talked Alucard into, well, something…

“What about it, Trevor?” Oh gods. This wasn’t just imagination, or a really realistic dream. Alucard was right above him, fingers twisted into long locks of white hair, gently tugging at them to enforce the dominant gesture, even if it happened ever so softly. “Don’t you want to find out exactly how much we desire one another?”

Trevor swallowed dryly, his fingers digging into the soft bedding below. He did want to find out what exactly was making him crave Alucard so much, without this strange relationship having grown too physical already. With the next step, he knew that they wouldn’t be able to keep this just at friendship, or some strange sort of rivalry. It would leave its mark on their relationship, and irreversibly so. But he still craved it so much. Almost as much as the fresh, live-pulsing blood of a victim he drained on the hunt.

“I… I want to.” His voice almost broke, coming out just barely without croaking too much. “I want to find out what makes us come so close to one another.” If he still had had a proper pulse, his heart probably would have crushed his ribs by now. “Please, don’t make me wait any longer, I might just lose my mind.” He swallowed again, looking back at Alucard with a shy expression having come to his face. “Don’t hold back.”

“Don’t you worry, my dear Belmont.” Alucard’s voice had quieted down into a soothing whisper. “I will make sure that you will lose your mind beneath me. Now, get rid of those pants, yes? They are just in the way if you really want to find out how much I desire you.”

Again and again, Trevor told himself that he had to be crazy, or dreaming, or even both. There was just no way this could be real. It was too good to be real, but too real to be just mere imagination. He couldn’t have dreamed up something so realistic, could he? He didn’t know. His mind was in a state of utter chaos, and the way Alucard laid against him was not helping in the slightest. Trevor knew that with this night, something would dramatically change in their relationship. He wanted but also feared it, and this tension between such different emotions was driving him crazy already.

Alucard’s fangs lightly pressed against his skin when he kissed Trevor’s neck gently. Trevor twitched slightly, squirming out of his pants and grinding back against Alucard. The dhampir had him pinned without too much effort, and in his mind, it was already too late to turn back from this. He had almost outright begged Alucard for this, and flinching back at the last moment was not the way he usually dealt with situations where he was backed into a corner. Though, now, he was pinned to his own bed, with a sinfully hot male right above him, and he was utterly helpless. There was no way he would be able to wiggle himself out of this situation.

“You are surprisingly cute and yet hot when you squirm beneath me like that.” Alucard chuckled, and he ground against Trevor to show him just how much it affected the dhampir. “If you go on like this, with those adorable sounds, then I might not be able to hold back at all.”

Trevor managed a snort and a half-amused glare back at Alucard. “If you wanted to hold back, I would not be very happy about that. In fact, I would grab you and make sure you’d regret teasing me, without intending to deliver on your whispered promises.”

“Well, then we indeed are like-minded today.” Alucard growled, biting lightly along Trevor’s shoulder again, then licking up to his earlobe to briefly suckle on it. “And that is exactly what I have been seeking for. I wanted to make sure that you will be suffering beneath me, and beautifully so, so that it won’t become a one-sided thing. In fact, I believe that we might still have to fight over a couple of things.”

That was almost too much blabbering for Trevor to really remain interested, but then, it was followed up by a dominant snarl and the harsher tugging at his hair. He grunted softly, grinding back up against Alucard. That was much more like it. He wanted the other to be domineering, completely consuming. He didn’t want to think about anything else than the dhampir right above him, and how he would be falling into oblivion together with Alucard.

“I’ll make you howl into the night, Trevor…” Alucard groaned softly when he began to grind himself against Trevor, teasing the vampire and edging him on. “You want to feel me, desperately, right?”

“Yes,” Trevor rasped out, quivering like mad beneath Alucard. “Please, allow me to feel you, else I’ll go mad!”

Alucard growled deeply and sank into Trevor, which made the vampire howl with pure lust. It hurt, a lot, but the pain was something Trevor welcomed with open arms. He had welcomed it ever since he had been turned into a vampire. The many scars he had kept from his human life attested to this mindset even more. He hadn’t come into this world to seek comfort. He had been born a hunter, and he would never stop being a hunter, even in his undead existence.

They fuelled each other’s unholy pleasures as they rutted without much elegance, but more so with force atop Trevor’s bed. Every tug on his ashen white hair elicited a deep growl, and his muscles bunched whenever he felt the urge to fight off Alucard rise again. But the dhampir read him expertly, guided his masochistic and submissive nature on and on, until nothing remained of the vicious hunter. Trevor whined beneath Alucard, pressing back against him and finally purring whenever Alucard struck his most pleasurable spots with frightening precision. The swirling of madness slowly consumed him, until Trevor couldn’t care about anything in this world or the next any longer. For nothing but this sweet madness of being treated like nothing more than a beast to rut.

Some corner of his mind still registered that Alucard was whispering sweet nothings into his ear, but Trevor couldn’t care about that. He just wanted to feel this bliss, this utter and pure pleasure, keenly cutting into his soul like a silver edge. Trevor howled, cried out, cursed in lust at how Alucard was treating him. This, accompanied by the breathless snarls into his ear, just were too much for him to resist.

Trevor shook all over when orgasm crashed in on him, and Alucard followed him over this cliff of insanity. They lay in Trevor’s bed huddled up tightly beneath Alucard’s cloak, which had been slightly torn in the course of their intense loving, and were rather calm now. The near electric tension between them had cumulated in their shared lust, and now had dissolved in a pleasurable afterglow.

“You’re simply crazy.” Trevor squirmed around a little, until he faced Alucard. Their eyes rested on one another, one pair that of a true predator, the other of a more gentle, yet devious creature. “But I think I like it.”

Alucard chuckled, kissing Trevor deeply. “Shut up and sleep.”

 

 


End file.
